1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas analyzer for determining the concentration of specific ingredients in a sample gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of determining concentration of ingredients in gas has been by a nondispersive infrared absorption analyzer using Lambert-Beer's law. However, such an analyzer requires an infrared light source and a power source for stabilizing said light source. In addition, it is expensive due to the complicated circuitry. Furthermore, the optical adjustment is required for adjusting the quantity of light incident upon a reference cell and the quantity of light incident upon a sample cell. The reference cell must be provided in order to prevent drift in the light source directing light on said sample cell from occurring.